Princess Resurrection
| demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Sirius | first = July 2005 | last = April 2013 | chapters = 83 | volumes = 20 | volume_list = }} | network = TBS BS-i, CBC, KBS Kyoto | network_en = | first = 13 April 2007 | last = 28 September 2007 | episodes = 26 (24 + 2 extra episodes) | episode_list = List of Princess Resurrection episodes }} is a Japanese horror comedy manga by Yasunori Mitsunaga. The manga was serialized monthly in Monthly Shōnen Sirius magazine and published by Kodansha. A 26-episode anime series by Madhouse aired on TBS in 2007. Both the manga and anime are available in North America with the manga licensed by Del Rey Manga and the anime licensed by Sentai Filmworks and available on the Anime Network website. A new OVA series has been made by Tatsunoko Production with the first episode released in December 2010, along with the 13th volume of the manga, the second episode for the 14th volume, and the third episode for the 16th volume. A spin-off manga, Naqua-Den, which stars a side character from Princess Resurrection as the main character, was released in 2012 currently with two volumes. Plot Hiro Hiyorimi is a boy who has just moved to the Sasanaki City to meet his sister. While walking down the sidewalk, he is suddenly hit by a car (crushed by construction beams in the anime). On the verge of death, he is seen by a young woman. She then resurrects him, leaving him alive in the hospital (morgue). He wakes up confused over what happened, only to encounter the woman again as she eliminates some wolf creatures. She addresses Hiro as "her servant" and introduces herself as "Hime" (Japanese for Princess) and explains that she is a member of the royal family of the Monster Realm. All members of the royal family are endowed with the power to turn a dead body into an immortal warrior that will serve and protect them; Hiro is now Hime's semi-immortal warrior, but she herself is not immortal yet (which is why she needs help from warriors). The story then follows Hiro as he assists Hime in killing creatures that have been sent by her siblings to attack her in the competition for the Monster Kingdom's throne. Hime has another servant named Flandre. Later on in the story they encounter Hime's younger sister Sherwood, Sherwood has an android named Francisca. They also encounter a vampire named Reiri and a werewolf named Liza. Media Manga Originally released in Japanese by Kodansha, Princess Resurrection has been released in English by Del Rey Manga, in French by Pika Edition, and in German by Egmont. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373010-4 | LicensedRelDate = 1 May 2007Release dates established by comparing the results of Google Book Search to those of Amazon.com | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49664-5 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373025-8 | LicensedRelDate = 28 August 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49682-9 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373048-7 | LicensedRelDate = 8 April 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50140-0 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373068-5 | LicensedRelDate = 26 August 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50667-2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373079-1 | LicensedRelDate = 27 January 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50668-9 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373096-8 | LicensedRelDate = 19 May 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50806-5 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373118-7 | LicensedRelDate = 24 November 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51428-8 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373143-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373173-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-373194-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376207-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376223-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376245-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376258-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376270-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376299-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376319-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376345-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376365-2 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-06-376391-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = }} Anime A 26-episode anime directed by Masayuki Sakoi and Madhouse aired on TBS, BS-i, KBS Kyoto and its affiliated TV networks from 12 April 2007 to 28 September 2007. Unlike the manga, the anime is less violent and the gore has been toned down. The Opening Theme song was "BLOOD QUEEN" by Aki Misato and the Ending Theme song was "Bow Down and Lick My Feet" (跪いて足をお嘗め, hizamazuite ashi wo oname) by Ali Project. The official soundtrack of the anime series is Princess Resurrection OST - Sympathy for the Belonephobia, which was released on 3 October 2007. Original Sound Track Princess Resurrection OST - Sympathy for the Belonephobia is the official soundtrack of the anime television series Princess Resurrection, was released on 3 October 2007. Track list Note: Most part of the list is written in Romaji. # Oumagakoi (Bloody Baptisma) # Suspandu Otome # Jigoku no Kyuuketsu Parade # Chinure Yajuu Bukyoku # Saturnus no Sangeki # Butou Kumo Midnight # Insomnia no Yume Guilliotine # Outeki Ketsuzoku (vocal) # Bokusatsu Rock # Houmagakoi (Hieronymusic Vibration) # Beronephobia ni Sasageru Ballad # Mikadzuki no Kaibutsu Teien # Tokeijikake no Seibozou # Hakai Conductor # Igyou no Sadame # Kichiku Odoru Fukaki Mori # Beronephobia no Bansankai # Rouzaiku no Ragtime # Hisamadzuite Ashi wo Oname (Strings Arranged) # Oumagakoi (vocal) # Kizuguchi ni Hasami wo Tatete # Saraba Itoshiki Chainsaw # Owari naki Sousoukyoku # Tenshi Ronsha no Serenade # Tou Hikari, Aru wa Sono Hoteri # Kakusei Beronephobia # 666 Banme no Genzai # Shukumei ni Aragaishi Mono # Zenmetsu Hakaba Yori Ai wo Komete # BLOOD QUEEN (TV SIZE) / Misato Aki # Hisamadzuite Ashi wo Oname (TV Size) Reception In Jason Thompson's online appendix to Manga: The Complete Guide, he describes the series' plot as being "fun and fast-paced", with "imaginative" action scenes. He also appreciated the manga's references to "classic movie monsters". References Further reading * * * * * * * * * * * * External links * Kodansha's page on the series * TBS's official website for the anime * Madhouse's official website * Kodansha's Official Releases * * Princess Resurrection Character List (with preview) Category:2007 anime television series Category:2010 anime OVAs Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Madhouse (company) Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Vampires in animated film Category:Vampire anime and manga Category:Werewolves in manga Category:Programs acquired by ABS-CBN